Annabelle Malkner
by drakangel614
Summary: a new girl comes to Bloors Academy, and she isn't endowed


Hi peoples

_**Hi peoples! I'm back with another story! Though, I bet this one will leave you all hanging like my other ones that don't get finished…sorry 'bout that. But anyways, here it is!**_

_**--**_

A girl carefully opened her car door and stepped out, right into the courtyard of Bloors Academy. Her brunette braid hung limply at her back as she stared at the scene. All around her, students were unloading from blue, green and purple buses, laughing and smiling. She wanted to just mingle in with them, disappear into all the joy. She grinned. She liked this school already. She was so absorbed in looking around that she nearly shot off the ground when she heard her mother calling her from the car. That was _still_ there. The girl frowned. Why was she still here? She was going to be late for work again!

"Annabelle Elizabeth Malkner! Do I have to say it again? Get your bags out of my trunk! I need to get going!" So that explains it, she thought sheepishly. "Sorry mom!" Annabelle called back and raced to the back of the car, collecting her bags and shutting the trunk._ Holy crap! These bags are heavy! _As she struggled to hold them up, she looked at her mom, now hanging out her window. "Have a good first week, honey! I'll see you this weekend! Kiss kiss!"

Annabelle just shook her head and smiled at her mom. Sometimes she could be such a dope. "Yeah, yeah mom! Love you too. Now hurry up before you're late again! Don't want to get Mr. Schall mad, do you?" Her mom shook her head and drove off slowly, leaving Annabelle all by her lonesome. Not for long, though.

"Hey!" Annabelle turned around to see a blob of silver weaving through the crowd, coming towards her. That blob turned out to be an elaborately dressed girl. She had silver hair that sparkled almost blindingly in the sunlight and her face was decorated with black designs around her eyes, like a mask. She also had the most ridiculous high heeled shoes on.

She finally reached Annabelle, who just looked down at the panting girl folded over in front of her. "Hi." She panted. Straightening up, she looked at Annabelle with curiosity. "You're new here, right? Since you are in the same group as me, I think I would have recognized you." Annabelle fingered her purple cape. So, different colors meant different groups. Shame on her mother for not telling her that little tidbit of information.

"Yep, I'm new! Just moved here from America, actually, so you could say I'm new _here_ also." She said, spreading her arms wide. The girl giggled and held out her hand. "Olivia Vertigo, at your service. And you are…?"

"Annabelle Malkner. But please, please just call me Belle. I'm not too fond of the name Annabelle. Never really liked it all that much." She smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, _Belle_." A horn blew and Olivia looked startled. "Well, got to get to the coat room. See you there!" she waved and ran away. "Wait!" called Belle (I like this name better, it's shorter to type). "But I don't know where…the coat room…is…" her voice trailed off and she sighed.

She suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around slowly and saw a tall boy with red hair staring at her. She stared back. His eyes were golden and looked almost…catlike. She thought they were pretty.

She cleared her throat. "Um…hi. You're in Drama, right? Can you help me? I sorta don't know where the…coatroom…is." Again, her voice trailed off. He was still staring at her. "Um…hello?" He just shook his head and grunted, "Follow me." He turned around and started walking, only to stop when she didn't follow. He looked back at her. She was struggling with her bags again. She looked up at him. "Sorry! I'll only be a minute!" She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth in concentration as she hoisted her bags off the ground. And of course, she fell over from the effort. The boy just snorted in annoyance and grabbed the heaviest bag off her stomach for her. He slung it over his shoulder with ease and waited for her to get up.

When she did, she didn't look at him. "Thanks." She mumbled. "Let's go now." The boy turned away again and this time, Belle scurried after him.

_**--**_

_**Yeah, ore small chapters. And I'm not the best writer ever so my stories seem to go by fast. **_

_**I could use an assistant with my stories. Anyone up to the challenge? If you are, email me at **____**.**_

_**Maybe I'll get back to you someday and we can finish my stories together…**_

_**Tata for now,**_

_**Drakangel614**_


End file.
